Love(lace)
by RonaldGarcia91
Summary: Nunca lo dijo y eso fue su error. Penso que tendria mas tiempo, mucho más tiempo del necesario, -no ahora-, se decía. Nunca era el momento adecuado. -No ahora-, se decía, pero el momento perfecto nunca llego... George/Julie


_**Disclaimer:** Este fic participa en el Reto Emociones del Foro "Cazadores de Sombras". Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare_

 ** _Emoción_** _: Amor_

* * *

 **Love (lace)**

* * *

 **Nunca lo dijo y eso fue su error.**

Pensaba que tendría mas tiempo, mucho más tiempo del necesario, -no ahora-, se decía.

Nunca era el momento adecuado.

Su cuerpo se estremecía cuando él estaba cerca, su cara se encendía cuando él decía una palabra bonita. Quien lo diria , toda una Cazadora De Sombras embobada por un chico.

 _-No ahora-, se decía, pero el momento perfecto nunca llegó._

Su forma de reír era una de las cosas más increíbles que ella había visto. Los Cazadores de Sombras son serios por naturaleza, nada de risas tontas o momentos de torpeza. Ellos son todo formalidad y decoro. El era lo contrario, una broma siempre estaba en su mente, no podías saber en qué momento saldría con un chiste; para muchos era el alma de la fiesta, todos lo querían.

Ella lo amaba

 **Nunca lo dijo y eso fue su error.**

Comenzó con un simple paseo por la academia, ella pensaba ir sola, se conocía el lugar de memoria, sería una de los nuevos ingresos pero su estatus como Cazadora de Sombras le daba acceso al terreno mucho antes de ser abierta. Lo vio sentado, solo y nervioso, era el primer dia de clases y ahí estaba él, todo hombros cuadrados, fornido, su camisa ajustada al cuerpo, el perfecto cuerpo de un Cazador.

Ella se acercó silenciosa, tratando de dar cabeza de quien podría ser el chico de pelo castaño, le dio un salto cuando la vio y ella sonrió y lo saludo.

Así empezó.

Ella le enseñó la academia y el le dijo su nombre, ella lo acompañó hasta su habitación y vio que compartirá cuarto con alguien que todos estaban esperando. Ella vio que era especial desde el principio, ella vio que el seria alguien bueno en la academia, ella vio como los sueños de un chico empezaban y ella quería ser parte de ellos.

Ella vio como empezaba un sueño y vio como término en realidad.

 _-No ahora-, se decía, pero el momento perfecto nunca llegó._

Por Supuesto que tenía una imagen a la cual conservar, aquel chico terminó siendo desterrado a los confines oscuros de la academia y ella no podía seguirlo, ella NO debía seguirlo así que continuó con su camino, consiguió un nuevo novio y todo iba bien pero aun así lo miraba de reojo, veía que con su fácil personalidad se hacía amigo de todos y ella quería serlo también.

Ella lo fue.

 **Nunca lo dijo y eso fue su error.**

Verlo se convirtió en una dicha, día a día se sentía mas a gusto junto a él, eran grandes amigos y compañeros, sin duda alguna coqueteaban el uno con el otro; si hubiera querido fueran sido algo más.

Ella lo quiso.

 _-No ahora-, se decía, pero el momento perfecto nunca llegó._

La amistad florece entre todos, al pasar los años la camaradería se volvió grande, todos disfrutaban estar con el otro, ella era feliz viendo como a él se le llenaba de alegría la cara al ver a su amigo feliz, aquel que una vez fue vampiro, aquel que les enseñó mucho a sus amigos y a ella.

Disfrutaba de cada momento juntos, cada pelea, cada angustia, cada tristeza.

Serían buenos Cazadores de Sombras, todos serian una gran familia.

 **Nunca lo dijo y eso fue su error.**

Antes de la ceremonia, ella va a su cuarto.

Le desea suerte.

Lo besa.

Lo desnuda.

Se vuelven uno con el otro.

Lo quiere decir pero no era el momento.

 _-No ahora-, se decía, pero el momento perfecto nunca llegó._

El grito retumbó en toda la sala, ella estaba inmóvil. Solo veía como Simon el que fue vampiro una vez, se tira en el piso para socorrer a su amigo, ella mira desconcertada a el grupo de cazadores adultos que se abalanzan contra ellos pidiéndoles que salgan, ella quiere pero no puede dejar de ver la figura de aquel muchacho al que amo -ama- en el piso quemado, su cuerpo vuelto nada. Su vitalidad arrebata por un sorbo de una copa.

-Noesjutonoesjustonoesjustonoesjusto- dice en su cabeza una y otra vez, no puede llorar, los cazadores de sombras no deben llorar, ella lloró por su madre, por su familia muerta en la guerra, llantos que le arrebataron el aire, fue hace unos años, ella lo recuerda, ahora siente una constricción en el pecho, pero no debe llorar, no en ese lugar.

Su madre le decía una y otra vez que fuera valiente y fuera la mejor, le decía, que si tenia que llorar, que lo hiciera, que nadie era perfecto, pero que llorara donde no la vieran , donde solo los cercanos a ella estén a su lado. Ella lloro cuando perdio a sus padres, sola en un pequeño cuarto. Ahora, no lo esta.

Siente como alguien la jala, la coge en los hombros, ella quiere voltear y golpear a quien sea que la moleste, pero al darse vuelta vio a quien sería su parabatai. Beatriz con lágrimas en los ojos, diciéndole que tiene que salir, que ella no quiere verlo así; un cuerpo demacrado y sin vida...

Julie piensa que no, que lo mejor es quedarse y pagar sus respetos.

George Lovelace era hermoso, por dentro y por fuera.

George Lovelace era valiente.

George Lovelace era George Lovelace.

Y ninguna maldita copa lo arrebatara de su corazón.

 _ **Ella lo quería, lo amaba y nunca se lo dijo.**_

La indignaciones grande al igual que la de muchos de sus compañeros cuando se enteraron que George no puede ser cremado y sus restos no descansan en la ciudad de hueso.

Ella grita y llora, se rompe al fin, por la injusticia que le han hecho a tan buen muchacho.

El es digno de estar en Alicante como cualquier otro Cazador de Sombras, pero "la ley es dura pero es la ley".

 _ **Ella lo quería, lo amaba y nunca se lo dijo.**_

Al final una pequeña ceremonia es arreglada en el instituto de Londres, donde descansan los restos de un familiar antiguo de George. Ella junto a su parabatai Beatriz deciden quedarse un tiempo, aprender las costumbres y aprender más sobre el instituto.

La ceremonia es pequeña y se despide de George con un beso sobre su tumba.

 **"Te amo"** le dijo.

Ella pudo jurar que escuchó un **"Siempre lo supe"** sobre su hombro.

 ** _Ella lo quería, lo amaba pero fue demasiado tarde._**

* * *

Espero y les guste. Dejen sus reviews tanto buenas como malas. Tenia tiempo sin escribir nada y con este reto regreso la inspiración.


End file.
